


Voir ou voler, il faut choisir

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Même les stars du Quidditch doivent prendre des pauses de temps en temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voir ou voler, il faut choisir

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

Le professeur McGonagall sortait de sa douche lors qu'elle entendit un énorme bruit de chute venant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Se séchant d'un coup de baguette, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se transforma en chatte pour sauter par la fenêtre et descendre souplement le long du tronc d'arbre. La première chose qu'elle aperçut sur le sol fut un balai, plutôt mal en point par ailleurs. Surprise elle scruta l'obscurité de ses yeux félins et nyctalopes. Qui pouvait bien se trouver sur un balai à cette heure de la nuit ? Elle passa son équipe de Quidditch en revue. Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie – une fois de plus. Ses trois attrapeuses avaient une retenue avec Rogue. Il n'y avait qu'un seul balai, ce qui éliminait les jumeaux Weasley et le Gardien n'avait pas était remplacé à cause de l'absence de championnat cette année-là. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement. Se dirigeant vers l'origine du bruit, elle remarqua le corps d'un jeune homme étendu sur le dos. Instantanément, elle se transforma et chercha son pouls. Un vague soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle le trouva. Attrapant sa baguette, elle en alluma l'extrémité, pour reconnaître le gisant et enlever un nombre de point conséquent à sa maison quelle qu'elle soit. Elle fut pourtant surprise de voir qu'il n'appartenait pas à l'école.

-Mr Krum ? Puis-je vous demandais ce que vous faîtes dehors à cette heure ?

-Che n'ai pas te kompte à fous rentre Professeur.

Tenant toujours son poignet – où elle avait pris son pouls – elle le releva d'une secousse.

-Relevez vous ! Si vous cherchez l'un des champions de Poudlard, aucun n'est de ce côté du château en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous conduire chez le directeur. Je suis sûre que votre directeur sera heureux d'apprendre que son élève fétiche triche.

-Che ne trichais pas !

-Ce ne sera pas à moi d'en juger. Levez vous.

Viktor se releva tant bien que mal, sans échapper à la poigne de la directrice adjointe.

-Dans ce cas, expliquez vous. Immédiatement.

-Che cherchais la tour te kriffondor.

-Et pour quelle raison exactement ?

-Che foulais foir Hermione.

-Que vient faire Miss Granger là-dedans ?

-Che foulais lui parler.

-Vous auriez pu lui parler dans la journée. Nous allons voir le directeur.

-Non ! S'il fous plait… Je fous en prie, Professeur. Che me suis plessé en tompant, n'est-ce pas assez komme punition ?

-Votre directeur ne sait pas que vous êtes ici.

Ce n'était pas une question. Viktor se contenta de baisser la tête.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour tomber de votre balai ? s'enquit la directrice de Gryffondor.

S'intéressant autant au quiditch, elle désirait savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer la chute du meilleur attrapeur mondial. Sans la regarder, il prit la parole.

-Ch'ai perkuté un arpre.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ch'étais tistrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a distrait ?

-Che kroyais ke fotre fenêtre était celle des katrièmes années.

Se rendant compte de ce que le jeune homme avait pu voir en regardant par sa fenêtre, les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent alors que sa main gauche giflait fortement son vis-à-vis. Ce faisant cependant, la ceinture retenant sa robe de chambre s'ouvrit, laissant s'écarter un pan de sa robe de chambre. Les yeux du bulgare quittèrent aussitôt le visage du professeur pour descendre au niveau de sa poitrine.

-En tout kas, la fizion falait le koup te tomper ! Et la paffe !

Malgré toute sa retenue, elle rougit. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une star internationale du quidditch se permettait une remarque flatteuse, bien que tout a fait inappropriée, sur elle. Elle referma sa robe de chambre, se maudissant toutefois de n'avoir pas pris le temps d'enfiler quelque chose en dessous.

-Il faut que vous fassiez examiner par notre infirmière. Vous avez dû avoir un choc crânien.

-Si che fois fotre infirmière, mon tirekteur le saura.

-La chute pourrait être dangereuse.

-Che ne me suis pas kogné la tête. Laissez-moi repartir.

-Il en est hors de question ! Suivez-moi.

Elle lui reprit le poignet et l'entraîna en direction de la porte principale du château.

-S'il fous plait. Si fous foulez, ekssaminez-moi, mais pas fotre infirmière. Che ne feux pas ke mon tirekteur le sache.

La directrice adjointe s'arrêta et le détailla quelques instants.

-Très bien. Allons dans mes appartements.

Ils firent le trajet silencieusement, bien que l'ainée surveillait le plus jeune du coin de l'œil par précaution. D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit la porte et lui montra une chaise.

-Asseyez vous.

Il s'exécuta pendant qu'elle se remémorait les sorts permettant d'établir un diagnostique simple. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit.

-Vous n'avez rien de cassé mais le muscle de votre cuisse est froissée et vous avez une contracture musculaire sur le bras. Ne bougez pas.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain – où elle s'empressa de fermer la fenêtre tant la température avait chuté – et en revint avec deux fioles de potion.

-Buvez 5 gorgée de celle là et enlevez votre robe.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui tandis qu'il lui obéissait. Elle versa un peu du contenu de la deuxième fiole sur ses main et entreprit de lui masser le bras. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle s'écarta et baissa les yeux

-Oh mon Dieu !

L'absence de robe du jeune homme montrait que le massage qu'elle venait de lui donner avait eu un effet un peu trop bénéfique sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit-il. Fous afez fu ce que fous portez ?

En effet, la ceinture de sa robe de chambre s'était à nouveau détendue, provoquant une ouverture conséquente de sa tenue. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et la poussa pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos. Elle s'apprêtait à se redresser et à protester lorsque les mains de l'attrapeur ouvrirent sa robe de chambre complètement et que sa bouche explora son cou. Elle n'avait pas eu d'amant depuis quelques temps et ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir. Sa raison laissant la place aux sensations, elle retint un ronronnement en parcourant le corps de l'athlète de ses ongles. Ce simple contact, synonyme de l'abandon qu'elle lui faisait de son corps lui fit oublier leur différence d'âge, les rides qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage au coin de ses yeux fermés, sa peau qui n'avait plus la douceur d'une jeune fille ni la fermeté d'une femme. Lentement, pour ne pas perdre ce moment, il se défit de son dernier vêtement et la posséda. Immédiatement elle ouvrit les yeux un peu de surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas tout de suite, un peu de douleur, elle n'avait plus l'habitude et il se perdit dans les émeraudes qui avouaient sans pudeur leur plaisir. Doucement son bassin commença une danse lascive et enivrante, les portant tous les deux au sommet du plaisir. Par respect de l'autre et par timidité sans doute, tous deux restaient silencieux malgré leurs feux intérieurs. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, après que leurs cœurs aient retrouvé un rythme normal, il se leva, sans un mot, et enfila ses vêtements, dissimulant son corps trempé de sueur. Allongée, sans chercher à se couvrir, elle le suivit des yeux. Elle savait qu'il allait partir, qu'ils n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle ne parvint pas à le regretter. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte puis revint vers elle et lui donna un unique baiser avant de sortir, sans se retourner


End file.
